Little Oliver
by RainyEthel
Summary: It's kind of a self-insert story about a girl who is thrilled to get the Oliver software for her birthday, but when it turns out she didn't only get Oliver's voice things turn out to be much more exciting then she thought. My first FanFiction! If you don't like it don't read it! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you!" I yelled as I ran up stairs, almost tripping.

I dashed to my room and sat at my desktop computer. I let out a huge squeal as I set my new birthday present on my desk. My family was awesome! They got me Oliver software for my 16th birthay! I couldn't hide my excitement.

I had always wanted a Vocaloid and would have settled for any of them(except for Meiko) but they didn't get me just any Vocaloid! They got me Oliver! The cutest British kid in the world!

As I got things started I thought of all the songs we could make. Sad songs, happy songs, cute songs, emo songs! The possibilities were endless! The computer said it had to download it so i decided to get ready for bed since it was already pretty late. We were having such a fun party that we lost track of time.

I went into the bathroom and began to brush my teeth. After spitting in the sink I changed into my pajamas and slipped back into my room. The download wasn't nearly done. I said goodnight to my family and went to bed. Luckily it was summer vacation so I could spend plenty of time making songs. I closed my eyes and fell asleep...

That night I kept waking up, thinking I heard music but being half awake made my mind not think clearly so I simply fell back asleep, not noticing anything.

When morning finally came around i opened my tired eyes and sat up. Then I remembered my new software. I jumped out of bed and crossed the room to my desktop. Surly it was downloaded by now...

As I fiddled with it, my excitement was quickly killed by the screen flashing "No Data" over and over. How could that be possible? Could the software be faulty?

I sighed, sitting back in my chair. Of course it didn't work. It was just too good to be true.

I sat in silence when I heard some small noises coming from behind the computer. I looked in back of the desktop and nearly stumbled over my chair as I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth in surprise.

Behind my computer was an impossibly tiny boy, curled up into a ball, crying.

"This is just a dream..." I repeated over and over in my head.

After getting control over myself, I stood up and checked behind the computer.

"Just like I thought..." I whispered.

He was on my desk! MY DESK!

Cute as kittens, sweet as suger, he sat rubbing his one unbandaged eye. I bit my finger to stop myself from screaming about his cuteness! He couldn't have been more than five inches tall.

I wondered how this happened. I had never heard of this kind of software before...

He slowly looked up. Noticing me, his eyes widened in fear as he started pushing himself backwards.

"It's okay." I said in my kindest voice possible. "I won't hurt you."

He hid behind his software box. I had to smile. He was SO adorable!

"How did you get here?" I asked.

He didn't respond. Poor boy. He was so small and frightened so I decided to sit in my chair and wait for him to calm down.

It had to have been around a half an hour and he was still hiding.

"Well," I said, sitting up, "I have to take a shower. Don't worry, I'll be back, but I wouldn't leave this room because my sister doesn't like-" I cut myself off. It probably wasn't the best to tell him about my older sister who hated Vocaloids. It might have made him more scared.

"You should stay here untill I come back." I finished. With that I grabbed some clothes and took the quickest shower ever.

After getting out, I put away my dirty laundry and rushed to my room. There I found Oliver sitting on the edge of my desk swinging his feet back and forth. He looked up at me as his yellow eye began to tear up again.

"Shhhh..." I said. I didn't want him to be sad. "Don't cry..."

He dried his huge yellow eye, though his long eyelashes were still wet with tears. This was one of the sweetest things I had ever seen.

I scooped him up in my hands. He look horrified, much like a scared puppy.

I sat down on my bed, keeping myself from squeezing him. If I squeezed him it might hurt but it was tough to stop myself because he was absolutely adorable!

"Where did you come from?" I asked again, even though I already had an idea.

After a few moments he lifted his cute little shaky arm and pointed to the computer.

"That's what I thought..." I whispered.

This was weird but not bad. In fact, this was one of the greatest things that could ever come from a birthday present! I accidentally let a squeal escape my lips. How could one little boy be so adorable?

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. The little blond jumped in my hands. I quickly placed him behind me as my door opened.

My older sister stuck her head through the open door. "Hey, are you planing on coming down stairs today for breakfast?"

"Uh- I- Ummm..." I stuttered. It probably wasn't a smart idea to tell her about the walking, talking Vocaloid. She might not have taken it as well as I did. Also I wanted to have the little sweetheart all to myself for just a little longer.

"Right," I smiled "I guess I should get down there then."

She shut the door, leaving me alone with Oliver. I turned around and found the boy having trouble standing up straight on my bouncy mattress.

"Poor sweetheart..." I said as I placed my hand behind him to catch him as he fell. He looked up at me. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

He didn't respond. He just stared at me.

"I'm sorry," I said "but I have to get some food or my family will come back up here. Do you want to come?"

No response.

"Alright," I said, as I stood up and made for the door but I heard a quiet "Yes."

I turned around. The noise had come from the little lips of the sweet boy.

I smiled. "You DO want to come?"

He slowly nodded. AAAAAAA! SO CUTE!

This was good but how was I supposed to bring him down stairs with all my family around? "Humm.." I thought.

I grabbed my purse and dumped out all that was inside it. "Can you stay in here?" I asked holding it out so he could see it.

He didn't look to please about it but he nodded anyway. I lifted him and plased him in the bag. The strong scent of perfume coming from my purse made Oliver look a little faint.

"Just hang in there." I whispered as I left my room and made my way down the stairs.

The purse really wasn't heavy. The tiny child couldn't have weighed more then a pound!

And that was the start of my first day with little Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Oliver: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I wasn't going to write anymore of this story because I thought no one would read it, but I got a few reviews and it looks like a few people do enjoy it! XD So I would just like to say thanks to those who read and commented on this story! You are all awesome! Also, I should apologise for taking _**SO **_long to write this! _Gomenasai!_...Anyway, enough chit-chat! Time for the next chapter of Little Oliver! Enjoy! (I hope it's good...)

When I sat down for breakfast, purse in hand, I found that everyone had started to eat without me. Pancakes and eggs were beening served this fine morning. A perfect meal for a perfect day.

As I sat all eyes were on me, and because I have a big family that was quite impressive. Nervous, I placed the bag on my lap, hoping they wouldn't find it odd that I took my purse to breakfast.

"So," My mom asked me,"What were you doing all morning?"

"Ummm..." I thought quickly, trying to find something to say that was not a lie.

"Were you playing with Oliver?" My older sister, Johanna, asked.

The blood drained from my face. Did they know I had a real, alive Oliver? I felt the adorable boy squirm in my purse.

Liz, another one of my sisters, swallowed a mouthful of pancakes. "Have you thought of any songs to make him sing? I can help you write some if you want."

I sighed with relief. I had forgotten they still thought I only had the computer software Oliver. They had no idea that Oliver, the sweet little Vocaloid I talked about so much, was actually sitting at the table with them.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I told Liz.

Now that everyone was done questioning me, I gathered a little of my egg onto a fork and slid it underneath the table. Oliver had poked his small head out to look around. He stared wide eyed at the fork full of eggs coming his way. It took all my self control to not grab him and squeeze him. He was just too cute to handle!

"Come on. Take a bite," I whispered softly, when no one was looking.

Oliver only looked up at me with fear filled eyes. All of this must have been terrifying for him. Luckily I knew just the thing to cheer him up.

"Wait just a minute, sweet cheeks." I smiled, lifting the fork to the table. I grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and poured a little on the eggs. Syrup on eggs was one of my favorite meals. I hoped the tiny Vocaloid liked it too.

At first I thought he wouldn't take any, but then he reached up with his cute little hands and took a handful of the sticky egg mess. A few drips of syrup dropped onto my purse, which would have upset me if it was anyone other then Oliver. He was just to cute to be mad at!

He look curiously at the food. Slowly, he lifted it to his lips and took a small bite. I held my breath. Then his eyes widened and he devoured the rest in only a few bites. I smiled. He must of been very hungry. His yellow eye loooked up at me. He stuck his hands together, showing me they were sticky. How could something be so cute!?

I had to get him to a sink to clean him off, but how would I do that without anyone noticing us? There was a bathroom upstairs I could use. I scooted my chair back and began to stand up.

"You didn't eat any of your food." My mom said, as she watched me try to sneak away.

"Yes she did," Liz argued, "There's a little bit missing."

"Yeah," Johanna added, "It's like a tiny, little bitty person took a baby bite."

I laught nervously, "Haha...But tiny people don't exist soooo..." I leaned down and ate my egg as fast as possible without choking. It may have been bad manners, but I had other stuff to worry about.

I turned and made my way up the stairs, so as to avoid any more conversations. As I walked, Oliver bounced around in my purse. Once I reached the top, I took Him out and tossed the purse inside my room. He looked happy to be free of the bag.

Inside the bathroom was a nice big sink, which probably looked more like a nice big pool to the little Vocaloid. As he rolled up his tiny sleeves, I turned on the water, made sure it wasn't too cold or too hot, and let Oliver put his small hands in the sream of water.

He rubbed his hands in the cutest way possible. I offered him a washcloth and he dried his hands, looking very serious as he did. I bit my lip. He was so cute!

A/N: Sorry this was SO short! Sorry I took SO long to write this! I'm so lazy with writing! (And I'm also busy with another fanfic and a lot of other things!) Anyway- I should be writing more soon, so if you like this fanfiction please review or follow! (Crickets in the background...)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. You get the point.

A/N: Well, here I am again with another chapter of Little Oliver… I know, I take too long to write these short stories, but please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry! T^T ~Anyway, I hope you like this next part! ~Enjoy!

I plopped down on my bed and let out a sigh. Oliver was sitting quietly on my nightstand, dangling his little feet over the edge, being as cute as possible.

I rolled on my side to face him, "What are we going to do?" I asked, "I can't hide you forever. My family is gonna find out sooner or later..."

He said nothing, simply watching me. I must have looked like a giant to him, but at least he seemed less scared of me now. I had spent most of the day with him. My mom was starting to wonder why I was locked up in my room all afternoon, but I couldn't very well say, "Well, I have a tiny child in my room, who is so cute and sweet I can barely stand it!" That would be horrible. Plus, if she believed me she might take Oliver away and I couldn't have that.

I thought for a moment. How could I keep a real Vocaloid and keep him hidden at the same time? My thoughts were interrupted by the noise of a small yawn that had escaped the the young boys mouth.

I held back a squeal. The way he rubbed his eye sleepily was almost too much cuteness for me! I managed to say, "Are you tired?" without jumping up and squeezing him, which showed a lot of self control on my part.

His looked a me with his half lidded eye and nodded. Of course he was! He was probably more than tired. More like exhausted! The weird events of the day had probably worn him out. I was worried he would topple off the nightstand right then and there. Luckily, I got to him first and scooped him into my hands.

"Well, we'll have to find a place for you to sleep then."

He simply blinked up at me.

-  
A few minutes later I had snuck into my little sister's room. It was okay because they were outside catching butterflies, (or something along those lines) enjoying the rest of their day before bed. Little did they know that their older sister had come to "borrow" a few of their things.

It was harder then I thought it would be. I dug though piles and piles of stuffed animals, pushed past boxes of Littlest Pet Shops until I finally found all I had come for. I held a tiny pink pillow they had used for a stuffed dog, a few toy blankets and a small cardboard box. I didn't think they would miss them that much.

I heard some noises from outside, so I walked to the window to see what was up. To my horror, rain had started pouring from the sky. My little sisters laughed as they ran back to the house, shielding their hair with their arms. The sound of the front door being opened was my que to leave.

I escaped right in time. As I shut my door, I heard their little footsteps as they ran down the hall, laughing and chatting. I leaned my head against the door and sighed, "That was close…"

"You're back," said an adorable voice from behind me.

I squeezed the small pillow tight. So cute! This was one of the first things he'd said since I had found him.

I turned and smiled, "Yep, I'm back. And I brought some supplies."

Oliver, who was sitting on my bed, smiled too.

I got to work right away, not that it was hard or anything. I set the box on the floor, then put the blankets in so it was soft and bed like. I set the pink pillow in, (I know, I know. Pink isn't a boy color, I didn't have any other options) then I placed a small blanket on top. Perfect! It wasn't exactly classy, but it would do.

"Here you go. It's done." I said, helping him down from my bed.

The little boy examined the cardboard box carefully. He looked unsure, but then he climbed in. He pulled the cover over himself and smiled up at me. He was adorable.

"You like it?"

He nodded.

"Good! I'm glad."

Just then a roar of thunder made us both jump. I looked up and saw outside my window the dark sky was pouring down rain. Lighting craked through the clouds.

I laughed, "Wow, I guess we're gonna have to deal with thunder storms tonight."

I liked storms. They were exciting! But when I looked down at Oliver, his one uncovered eye was wide with fear.

"Oh no," I said softly, "Don't be scared. It's just a little thunder."

He didn't look reassured, but he nodded anyway. He took his little sailer boy's hat off and set it beside his pillow. Then he covered up his head as another crash of thunder roared.

I watched him for a moment, then whispered, "Alright, I'm gonna go get ready for bed. I'll be back in a bit. Good night, Oliver."

He mumbled something small in response, but I couldn't make it out. I stood and crossed the room, turning off the light. Then I left.

-  
Later that night, I was lying in my bed nearly asleep. The thunder and lightning hadn't stopped. It flashed and rumbled the whole time. As I nodded off, I felt some pulling on my cover. I barely opened my eyes, but what I saw made me have to hold back a giggle.

Oliver was climbing up my bed. Once he reached the top, he stumbled to my side and curled up next to me, sleeping almost instantly.

I smiled. The precious boy was too afraid to be alone. I covered him up with a little of my cover and closed my eyes, still smiling. All that work on his bed was all for not, but I didn't mind. I had little Oliver living with me. A sweet, adorable, little Oliver.

-  
A/N: Well, that's that. I hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to write more soon. (but you've heard that before) Bye, bye! (Oh, and I'm really, really sorry for not writing more sooner) (Thanks for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I don't have much to say… But, I hope you like it. ~Enjoy!

After I woke up, I went off to take a shower and get done with all my morning things. As I came back to my room, I found Oliver standing up on my window sill, looking out at the rainy sky. It had been raining ever since last night, but at least the thunder had stopped.

As I sat down on my bed, I heard Oliver humming. He had such a cute voice! I suddenly remembered what most Vocaloids were for. Making music, of course!

"Hey, Oliver," I said, "Do you want to help me make a song?"

He looked at me and tilted his head, as if wanting to ask a question.

I smiled, "You know, like, write some lyrics so you can sing. You like to sing, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Alrighty," I said cheerfully, finding a notebook and pencil, "What should it be about…?"

Oliver said nothing, looking very thoughtful. Very cute!

I tapped my pencil on the paper. I was never very good at this sort of thing. I'd hoped Oliver had some ideas.

Minutes past in silence. The only thing to be heard was the soft dripping of rain on my window. Then it hit me.

"Rain!" I exclaimed.

Oliver jumped. "We should write a song about rain!"

Oliver seemed to like the idea. I knew he would. Oliver had lots of song about rain online, so I figured it was his style.

Now to think of lyrics...

There was silence once again...

Ughhhh! I was no good at thinking of songs. Time went by slowly as I did my best to think.

Maybe it should start with something about lighting or thunder? And what about a tune? What should that sound like?

As I sat, lost in thought, I almost didn't notice Oliver start humming. It was a quiet sweet sound, so soft and cute. Then he started singing words! Wow, he was good! And how did he think of them so fast? What a talented boy!

He sang, "Drip drip drop, as time goes by. Drip drip drop, says the clouds in the sky..." Then he started humming again.

I clapped, "Oliver, you're a gineus!"

I quickly wrote the words down. Now we had something to go by!

Later that day, Oliver and I sat at my desk, (Well, Oliver sat ON my desk, but thats not important) posting a video we just make on YouTube.

After we planned out all the lyrics, I had the great idea of recording Oliver's adorable voice and video taping him. I opend my window and angled the camera so it olny caught Oliver and the raining sky on film. I didn't want to get my neighbourhood in the video. That would cause me some problems...

After that we made some special effects on my video editor and we were done!

Now I wrote in the description box, "This is just a short video I made with my new Vocaloid Oliver. He's so cute! I hope you all like it. ~Enjoy!" Then I hit post.

Oliver told me to name it Drip Drip Drop, so I did.

"Let's see how it turned out," I said, pressing play on the video.

Oliver nodded.

It started out with a little melody I was able to make with an online piano, then it faded in to Oliver and the rain clouds. He sang, "Drip drip drop, as time goes by.  
Drip drip drop, says the clouds in the sky. Drip drip drop, fall where you may.  
Rain, dear rain it'll be okay. Oh, clouds, why do you cry? Oh, please, dry your eyes. Drip drip drop, I hope you'll stay.  
One day your sky's will cease to be grey."  
(And now he began singing la la la to the tune in the cutest manner!)  
"Lah lala lalala Laaaah lah lalala,  
drip drip drop, oh, look and see.  
Your rainbow makes me happy!"

And with special effects, we made a rainbow shoot across the sky. Then the video faded into black.

I smiled. I was quite satisfied with our little movie. It was kind of corny, yes, but it was also cute. Plus I bet no one else could say they actually video taped Oliver in real life! I was one lucky person.

I felt Oliver tug on my sleeve, I looked to see what he wanted. He was pointing at the views on the video. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Fifty views!? It had barely been online! People were commenting too. They said stuff like, "Ah, so cute! XD" and, "Wow, he looks so real. What software are you using?"

I looked at Oliver. Then we both started laughing. The whole situation was so funny for some reason!

The views just kept going up too. I never thought it would be such a hit, but then again it was Oliver and he deserved this much attention.

Then one comment popped up, saying, "Adorable! Can you make more?"

Oliver and I looked at each other and nodded. I quickly typed in "Yes." And we instently began think of more song we could write.

Oliver was a real pro at it. He sang perfectly and had lots of ideas. He also began talking more when he was planning out songs. As I watched him, I noticed his face was lit with joy. I guess he really did love singing.

And I was glad, because I was happy when he was happy.

-  
A/N: Alrighty! So I had to go to my sister for help for this chapter. Because I am hopeless at song writing, or writing in general... Anyway, the song Oliver sang was written by my sister. Thank you, Lizzy! You're Awesome! We have a tune for it and everything. Now a lot of my siblings run around the house singing it! XD Anyway~If anyone is reading this ridiculous fanfiction, thank you! And I hope you enjoyed! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

A/N: Alrighty! I know I haven't written anything in a while, but I was a little busy (doing nothing!) so I couldn't think of anything to write… But I thought of something now! I hope like it! ~Enjoy!

"Oliver!" I shout, joyfully, "Do you want to go to the movies with me and my sisters?"

The blonde British boy looked up at me, shocked. He had been playing with the little legos I had gotten for him, when I charged through the door all excited. "Movies?" He repeated, tilting his head.

"Umm-hmm" I nodded. I thought this was a great way to get Oliver out of the house a little. He couldn't go very many places because he was so small and timid, but the movie theater seemed safe enough. Plus, it would be dark so no one would see him.

"What are the movies?" He asked.

I let out a little laugh, "You don't know? It's where you pay to go to a dark room with a huge TV. You find a seat and just watch a movie. Pretty simple, right?"

He thought for a minute, then said, "Will it be scary?"

"Nope. We're going to see 'Big Hero 6'. I think it's right up your alley."

He put down the legos and jumped up, "Alright! I want to go to the movies!"

Yes! He was so freaking adorable!

"Okay," I said holding out my purse, "Hop in."

As my sister Johanna went to get popcorn and drinks, Liz and I found seats. We always liked the highest seats, so we sat at the top row. I placed my unzipped purse on my lap and glanced down at the little blond head peeking out. I checked to make sure Liz hadn't noticed him, but she seemed preoccupied with the "First Look" playing on the screen. Oliver pushed farther out and looked around, "Wow!" He whispered, "The screen is much bigger than your computer!" I nodded and smiled.  
A few minutes later, Johanna came back with snacks. She sat down next to me and handed me a blue icee.

"Thanks," I said, taking a sip.  
The lights darkened and the previews began to play. I didn't pay much attention. I was mostly watching Oliver. He was so cute! And he seemed to be enjoying himself.

There was a short before the movie called "Feast" about a dog who liked to eat. Oliver laughed several times.

Once the movie started, Oliver wanted to see better so I took him out of the purse and let him sit on top of it. Everything was going well. The movie was adorable, Oliver was adorable, but then… (A/N: I'm not going to give away anything about the movie Big Hero 6 just in case you haven't seen it, or want to see it, so don't worry) but then, some scary-ish, sad stuff happened.  
Oliver leaned in closer to me. I patted him on the head comfortingly with my fingers.

He looked up, watery eyed, "I thought you said this wasn't scary…"

"U- Uhhhh…" For some reason I couldn't find anything to say back to that. I didn't mean to upset him. "I'm sorry…" I said, stupidly.

Later the movie got happier and Oliver was laughing a lot, as was I.

I handed him a piece of popcorn and he munched on it for a while. Then I gave him the icee. He took one sip and his cheeks got so full, he look like a chipmunk. A really cute chipmunk!

We were having so much fun! Even my sisters were enjoying it.

Once the credits began to roll, a song named "Immortals" stared to play. Everyone else left the theater, and Johanna looked at me and said, "You know how you've always wanted to dance in font of the movie theater screen? We could do that now."

And that's what we did. We walked down the steps to the large, loud screen and started to dance. It was like a party. We danced and laughed, not caring if anyone saw us.

Oliver stood in the purse as I danced around with him. He giggled and danced too. Very adorable!

It was by far the best movie experience I've ever had.

Even after we got back home, Oliver was still talking about it.

"I like Baymax the best!" He chimed, "And I liked it when they jumped out the window! And I liked at the end, when-"

He talked and talked and talked, all while I listened. I watched the way his eyes lit up when he got excited. I was so happy he enjoyed it.

"So, did you think it was cool?" I asked.

He nodded.

"And are you happy you went?"

He nodded again.

"Good!" I smiled. Then I stood up. "I'm gonna go get you some lunch, okay?"

"Ummm…" His little voice said so quietly, I had to turn away from the door and look at him. "Do you think I'm a robot? Like Baymax?"

I was shocked he asked such a thing. But it was a good question. I always thought of him as a tiny boy. A really tiny boy. But he came from software, which meant he wasn't born like normal boys. He ate and drank, though…

"Do you want to be a robot?" I asked.

He only shrugged.

I stepped closer and patted his head, "You can be whatever you want to be, Oliver."

And he smiled.

-  
A/N: Okay! Sorry this was so short! My sisters and I went to watch Big Hero 6 in theaters and it was AWESOME! You all should go see it! And if it's not theaters anymore, rent the bluray! (We really did go dancing in front of the screen, btw! XD) Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: So, just another short chapter! Sorry for being so unscheduled and never writing... T~T Oh! And thanks for the support! It means a lot. ^ ^ Anyway! Enjoy~!

I set Oliver on the kitchen counter. He quickly moved to hide behind a large bowl. We heard footsteps. He gave me a worried glance, but I simply put a finger to my lips and stood in front of him to keep him out of view.

My mom walked in, asking, "You sure you don't want any help?"

I had to do this right. I couldn't mess up. I couldn't let her see my nervousness, so I just nodded, saying, "It's okay. I don't mind. If I need help, I'll ask."

She seemed convinced and left the room.

Phew! That was close! I looked back at the adorable Vocaloid, who was peeking out from behind the big bowl.

"Mission accomplished?" He squeaked, quietly.

I giggled, "Mission: Sneak Oliver into the Kitchen Unnoticed-Accomplished."

Oliver hopped up and down, "Yay!"

I pulled a bag of sugar out from a cabinet and dropped it next to the little boy. "Now for the hard part." I said, "Mission: Bake a Batch of Cookies With Oliver Unnoticed-Now in Action."

Oliver looked serious, probably unaware of how cute he was, and asked, "What do we do now?"

I smiled, taking two sticks of butter out of the refrigerator and setting them next to the sugar, "Now we make some yummy dough."

I preheated the oven, then grabbed the mixer.

"Whats that?" Oliver asked, tilting his head.

"It's a little machine that helps us blend the ingredients together. Here, I'll show you." I pushed in the beaters in. "Alright, can you hold that cup measure?"

Oliver held the measure in place as I poured ou the sugar. Then we unrapped the butter and tossed it in the along with the sugar.

"Okay!" I said, plugging in the mixer. "Now it's time for this baby! Unfortunately it's kind of dangerous, so you might want to stand back. My mom once got her hair caught in one of these." (A/N: True story. It was quite entertaining…)

Oliver nodded, eyes wide with excitement, and took a few small steps back.

I clicked on the mixer. The noise roared through the air as I began beating the dough.

Oliver jumped at first, but then he inched closer in curiosity. "Woooow! It's moving so fast!"

He watched in awe as I whipped the butter and sugar. Then he liked it even more when I added the eggs and vanilla.

It was strange how everything was new and cool in his eyes. Every day things seemed amazing to him. The funny thing was, he was the amazing one. He was Oliver, for crying out loud!

I smiled as I watched him stare at the twirling beaters. _

We finished up the making the dough quickly. Oliver was starting to look a little hungry.

"Want a taste?" I asked.

His eye's lit up, but he shook his head, not wanting to seem greedy.

I chuckle, "It's fine! We have plenty. Here."

I got him a small spoonful.

He thanked me and took it, excited. He nibbled a tiny bite. "Oh! It's so sweet!"

"Right? I knew you'd like it!"

Just then my older sister, Johanna, walked in. "Who are you talking to?"  
Dang it! I had been too distracted to listen for footsteps. We were gonna be caught!

From the corner of my eye, I saw Oliver dive behind the bowl, the spoon clattering where he had dropped it.

The color must have drained from my face, because Johanna was looking at me quite suspiciously.

"What were you doing?"

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just laughed nervously.

She looked at the spoon, then the bowl, then at me.

Had she had spotted Oliver? I couldn't tell.

She nodded, grimly. "I think I know what's going on here."

I held my breath. Oh my! This was it!

She pointed at me, saying, "You said you weren't gonna eat butter anymore, but you can't resist!"

I blinked, "W-what?"

"That's why you wanted to make these butter cookies all by yourself! So you could snack on the buttery dough the whole time!"

I had said I wasn't going to eat butter anymore, only olive oil, which had nothing to do with this. But I could use it!

I grabbed the spoon and took a bite of the butteryness. "You're right…," I sighed, chewing, "It's just so good, I can't stop!"

Johanna shook her head in disappoint. "Oh, well. Maybe after today you can stop eating butter…" And she turned and left.

I let out a relieved sigh, then swallowed the dough. Wow! It was really good! I hadn't had butter in a while!

Oliver came out of his hiding place, giggling.

The whole situation was so funny, I started laughing too.

We put the dough on a cookie sheet and waited for them to cook. Oliver made some cute shapes out of them.

After they were done I put some in a sandwich bag and handed it to Oliver. "Now you can save some for later".

He smiled big. "I'm so happy we got to make cookies! Can we do it again sometime?"

He was so cute!

I nodded, then I heard my mom coming in. I quickly scooped up the little Vocaloid and we rushed up the stairs. "Just not right now." I whispered as I entered my room.

Once my door was safely shut, we both exclaimed, "Mission accomplished!" And we sat down to enjoy a cookie while giggling to ourselves.

A/N: I'm soory this is short and corny… I hope you liked it! Also, my older sister is nothing like that! Don't be offended, older sister! Bye, bye! :D 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Just another chapter~! Hope you enjoy it! ^ ^

Oliver and I sat in the green grass of the park, writing down notes and sketching pictures. Earlier, I had told my family that I was going to go bird watching. Because no one else was that excited about it, I was able to go alone. And by 'alone' I mean with Oliver.

We sat next to a big tree in the cool shade. I had brought a note pad for myself and one of those little key chain books, the one I never thought would be useful until now, for Oliver. He loved it.

"I can write stories and songs in this!" He said cheerfully.

I was glad.

Now he leaned over the little book, sketching a bird that was off in the distance, pecking at the ground.

It was a really great day for bird watching too. There were birds everywhere. Blackbirds were flying from tree to tree, screeching all the way; robins looked under leaves, twitching there heads up and down; a red tailed hawk soared past in gracefully movements.

I watched a woodpecker climb up a branch, making sure to write it down on my list of birds I'd seen.

Oliver turned his little notebook to me. It was so small I had to lean close to really see it.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in awe, "Oliver, it's wonderful!"

He had sketched really well, much better than myself, but the bird was not one I'd seen in the park. It was drawn, perched on a branch, with dark shading on the forehead and wings and tail.

"American goldfinch…, " I whisper mostly to myself, "But Oliver, why did you draw it? I haven't seen any around here."

Oliver shut the book. Then he pulled a feather from somewhere behind him. It was as yellow the sun, tipped with black.

"I haven't seen him here, but I know he's out there." He explained, "I found this on the windowsill in your room. He must be looking for me." He twisted the feather in his hands adorably.

I stared at his serious expression. So cute! I wanted to squeeze his cheeks! But then I realised what he meant.

"James!" I blurted, "You're looking for your bird!"

I had seen lots of art with Oliver's bird, but I never would have thought he was real. But then again, I never thought Oliver was real either…

Oliver nodded.

I thought this was adorable. He wanted his pet back.

"We'll just have to find him then." I said, excited. I looked at all the other birds flying around the park. "But…..how do you find a bird? He could be anywhere."

Oliver didn't answer. I didn't think he know either.

I was about to say something along the lines of 'Maybe we should just go home and wait and see what happens', but the look of utter sadness on the little boy's face made me snap my mouth shut.

I gathered my notes and pencils, and stood up. "Come on, Oliver. We're off."

Oliver looked up at me, shocked and confused. "Where are we going?"

I picked him up, "We're gonna find that bird."

Oliver looked grim. "But we don't even know where to start..."

"Who cares? We'll start everywhere. We'll search everywhere. We'll search the ground, the trees and the skies, and we won't stop until we've found him."

And at that, he finally smiled. "Okay."

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Alrighty~! I know this was really short… and I'm sorry about that… (but I don't think anybody really reads this story anyway, so who cares!?) (but thanks if you have read this fanfic up to this chapter… You're awesome~!^ ^) …..What am I even going on about? Whatever!  
I hope you enjoyed this! Thankies for reading~! Bye-bye! ^v^ 


End file.
